


缚

by YM02200059



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YM02200059/pseuds/YM02200059
Summary: 想将你，拆吞入腹。





	1. Chapter 1

咸湿的海风气息透过窗缝，飘散入昏暗的房间之中。

少年的鼻尖耸动了下，不太舒适 的姿势显然使他半边身子都处于酸痛之中。唇间溢出几丝喘息，他依然混沌的大脑还未搞清楚状况，身体先一步扭动了起来，企图结束这令人不适的姿势。

“醒了？”

清冷的声音在耳边响起，少年仿佛受到了惊吓，身躯不受控制哆嗦了下，迷茫地睁眼，眼前依旧如墨般稠密的漆黑。

一双手轻柔抚过少年的发丝，略带着点凉意的指尖划过耳垂，为他摘下了眼罩。

突如其来的光明。

少年微眯着眼，转头看向身旁的人。还未从黑暗的环境中适应过来，琉璃质的灰色眼瞳微微放大。

奈何，高度近视。

他只看见了一堆马赛克。

许久不运转的大脑机括开始转动，意识逐渐回笼。  
唔，最后的记忆是栈道上熙攘的人群，幽深狭长的林间小道，以及，崖壁边缘无止境的下坠。。。

自此之后，记忆断片，再醒来便到了这里。

“回神。”

“唔。。。”额前的凌乱发丝被轻轻撩开，露出光洁饱满的额头和少年小鹿般的眼睛。

视野猝不及防被一张脸占据。

那张脸上仿佛闪过一瞬的错愕，随即又恢复了一贯的慵懒。

琥珀色的眼瞳静静凝望着少年，炽热的视线仿若要穿过这清晨雾霭的灰，穿过十几年时光齿轮的流转，找寻某些不知名的影子。

少年被盯得浑身不对付，侧过身想要结束这尴尬的“深情对视”。

肌肤触及到冰冷的金属质感，一股凉意直冲上昏沉的大脑，硬生生逼出几分清明。

银白的金属圆环锢住了四肢，颈部用红绸带打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，一侧头，流畅的下颚线蹭过丝绸，泛起丝丝痒意。

“啧。”男人低下头，慢条斯理地替少年解开颈间的蝴蝶结，好似在拆圣诞夜的小礼物。

发丝拂过少年殷红的唇，夹带着林间松木特有的香气，淡淡绕在鼻尖。

“这群家伙，还是一如既往地恶趣味啊。”

 

——无边的黑夜将我笼罩，犹如一只迷失方向的苍狼。此时对你的思念，犹如被上苍架上了枷锁。如果真的如此，那么我愿就此画一方囚地，囚禁我于无期。让我一直站在这里，无奈的期盼着你的归来。

丝绸顺着脖颈滑落，男人将它随手丢在一旁的地上，倚在一旁的柜子上好整以暇地少年徒劳挣扎。

“呃。。我。。。”少年率先打破了寂静，他觉得如果自己不开口，眼前那人上上下下扫x光一样的视线估计扫遍他全身都不会开口。

一出声，才发觉嗓子火辣辣的疼，活像哽了鱼刺在喉。

男人的视线重新聚焦，挑了挑眉，声音低沉而沙哑“现在。。的你，叫什么名字？”

“宋。。咳。宋疏。”少年自动滤过男人话中的奇怪修饰，老老实实地回答道。

在他所看不见的地方，男人眸中跃起一丝火星，转眼又消散开来，难觅踪迹。

抚平衬衣上不存在的褶皱，缓缓踱步走向角落，隐入黑暗。

脚步声顿了顿，声音自房间的另一角传来。  
“司尘，我的名字。”

随之而来的是一个清脆的响指。

锢住双手的金属圆环应声解开，掉落在绒垫上。

一阵机械的转动——应是门锁落下的声音，脚步声逐渐远去。

微风拂过，咸湿的海风气息再度透过窗缝渗了进来。

宋疏用手臂将身子撑起来，选了个还算得上舒适的坐姿。

他一边揉着发酸的手腕，一边放空大脑思考人生。

跟着旅游团去爬个小山，半路走丢，最后失足掉下崖壁的自己铁定为全球每年几百万的失踪人口添砖加瓦，却意外的没去阎王爷那报道，反而是到了这么个。。。鬼地方？

头顶垂下的吊灯是这房间里唯一的光源，黑色的灯罩阻挡了四溢的光线，余下的只够照到身侧一米远的范围。

透过薄纱似的黑暗，依稀可以看出房间主人的精心布置。

担心有监控之类的东西，宋疏没有试图挣脱脚踝上的镣铐，只是微眯着眼观察房间陈设。撇过头去，男人刚刚倚着的墙上是一排排的柜子，延伸入看不见的暗之中。

在他的附近应当有扇窗，厚重的帷布下透出几缕光来，隐隐听得见浪花翻涌的声音。

应当是个靠海的屋子。

司尘端着碗进来时，看到的便是宋疏环着双臂抱膝坐在绒垫中央，瓷白的脖颈暴露在空气中，将脸埋在双膝之间。

他的眼睫极其纤长，灯光下，在鼻翼两侧铺下一层扇形的影子，仿佛轻轻一碰就会破碎的珍宝。

宛若一只乖巧而惴惴不安的小兽。

司尘从黑暗中走出，正想着什么出神的宋疏没有料到他会去而复返，猝不及防被吓了一跳，身体失去平衡向后倒去，手臂撑起，泛白的指尖隐在驼色绒垫中。

脆弱的衣襟纽扣崩出，弹到一旁的木质地板上，骨碌碌在地板上滚动着，最后与那条无人问津的丝带作伴。

领口敞开着，露出小家伙纤细的锁骨。

他错了，这哪里是什么小兽，活脱脱一个引人犯罪的小妖精。

在绒垫边缘蹲下，他将碗朝宋疏递过去。

“喝了。”

一碗晶莹的液体出现在宋疏眼前，冷白的灯光下粼粼闪着细碎的光点。

宋疏承认他现在急需什么来润润那干到冒烟的嗓子，但如果碗里的液体没有冒着碧蓝光泽的话，他可能更好接受一点。

这算什么，孟婆汤吗？

将碗凑近少年的唇边，换来少年的连连避让。

“。。水。。。”

“。。。。。。不喝，嗯？”

“呃。。不是。。唔！”

薄唇欺上小家伙的柔软，单手捉住那不老实的爪子背到身后。

乘着他还愣住神大脑当机的间隙，灵巧地撬开牙关，攻城略池。

咸腥的液体渡了进来。

宋疏挣扎着向后退去，延伸入墙的锁链随着他的动作发出响声，余韵在房间中荡漾开来。

司尘放下碗，扣住小家伙的脑袋，强迫着加深这个“吻”。

在宋疏觉得肺中空气殆尽的时候，司尘才一脸餍足地退了出去，还不忘细细描摹一遍柔软的唇。

活像一只偷了腥的猫，满足地舔舐。

两人之间牵了一条银线，凌乱的发丝下淹着少年雾蒙蒙的灰蓝眸子，眼角泪痕闪烁，与红肿的唇相映，颇有几分泫然欲泣的味道。

渡过去的液体缺没有多少进了少年的胃，大多顺着嘴角溢出，淌过脖颈，涔涔湿了衬衣。

拭去少年嘴角涎液，司尘再度把碗递过去，浅棕色的眼瞳盯着少年。

“自己喝，或者我不介意一口口给你喂下去。”

眼尾扫过小家伙脚踝的镣铐，“这之后，我会给你解开。”

汇

————上帝在天堂播撒福音，魔鬼在世间拯救苍生。

沉寂良久。

宋疏终是沉默着端起了碗，玉质的碗沿泛着瓷白，入手确是一阵沁骨的寒凉。

本着“反正喝都喝了，说不定就是个梦待会就醒了”的想法，蹙着眉将液体灌进嘴里。

入口略带着点腥，不过尚在接受范围内。

本就不多，大多都在刚刚洒了，余下的不过几口的量。

几下喉结滚动，便见了底。司尘也没有违背承诺，随意掐了个响指。

圆环解开，落在绒垫上。

暖黄的灯光亮起，驱散充盈在房间的暗。

是间起居室。

干净，整洁，却没有丝毫的烟火气。

他待的地方原先应该放置了茶几桌椅，后来才撤去换了绒垫，顺带附赠宋疏一只。

司尘没有管他，径自向外走去。

宋疏犹豫了下，还是决定跟上他。

男人走了几步依旧没有听到身后的脚步声，撇过头去，小家伙还是顶着一头乱糟糟的头发坐在绒垫中，没有聚焦的瞳孔笼着一层蒙蒙的水雾，可怜巴巴地望着他。

“跟上。”  
“腿麻了，走不动。”  
“。。。。。。”

不知是不是错觉，喝了那几口“孟婆汤”之后，火辣辣的喉咙终于得到了舒解，酸胀的四肢也恢复了些气力，唔，只是坐久了腿有点麻。

小家伙一定是上苍派来折磨他的。

认命地俯下身，圈住少年的大腿，一个提溜将他搂在怀里。

突如其来的姿势改变，宋疏一个重心不稳，胡乱抓着什么想要稳住重心。

等回过神来才发现自己紧紧揪着人家的衣领不放，司尘配合着塌下腰，清幽檀木的香气包裹住少年，浓郁的气息仿佛能让人溺毙其中。

偏生两人又挨得极近，近到宋疏微微一抬头就能蹭到那人的脸颊，灼热紊乱的鼻息全呼在那人脸上。

好像还是自己把人家拽下来陪自己脸贴脸的。

讪讪缩回爪子，抬眸，正对上司尘玩味的目光。

逆着光，司尘的眼睫微垂，眸子里，有什么情绪在悄然酝酿着，平静的表面下似有暗流涌动。

“。。。。嗯？”

宋疏本能的感觉不妙。


	2. 从这里开始飙车（无证驾驶）

“啊不是，我。。”

小家伙显然被吓得不轻，磕绊着想要解释什么。

额头滑落下一个清浅的吻，充满虔诚而小心翼翼。

成功看到小家伙从脸烧到了耳根子，藏在发丝下的耳垂红得可以滴出血来。

也把接下来的话全堵回了肚子里。

抱着小家伙一路走到卫生间，才轻轻将他放下。

宋疏扶住墙，颤巍巍地站着，足尖触着冰冷的瓷面。

“收拾干净自己，换下的的衣服放那边的架子上。”

男人向来不给少年反应的时间，丢下这句话便兀自退了出去，顺带掩上了卫生间的门 ，徒留少年一人在这纯白空间里。

——————  
房间的门被悄悄推开，一个脑袋探了进来，蓬松的卷发上还插着一片新鲜的草叶。

似是听到了潺潺流水声，索性也不再继续窥探，侧着身子挤进了房间。

司尘倚在一旁的衣柜上，丝毫不意外地朝他挑了挑眉。

“你来晚了，小家伙都进去洗了。”

那人啧了一声，从怀里抱着的纸箱里翻出几套新衣服来，拿在手里朝司尘扬了扬。

“这个点商场都关门了，我能买到就不错了，先生。”

司尘不置可否，抱臂回味着刚才小家伙窝在怀里的柔软触感。

程玟没好气的把衣服塞到发呆的先生手里，端着纸箱向那排柜子走去。

宋疏从卫生间的隔间出来的时候，架子上的脏衣服已经被收走，换了一套叠的整整齐齐的睡衣。

司尘看着小家伙哆哆嗦嗦从卫生间走出来，腾起一片白雾。

发丝还淌着水，顺着脸颊流落下来，滴到木质地板上。

睫上还沾着水珠，随着少年的动作颤动着。

显然注意到了房间里多出的人，宋疏下意识地退了一步，想躲回卫生间。

一把揽过他的腰肢，小家伙跌跌撞撞地扑在自己怀里。

浑身散发着沐浴乳甜丝丝的牛奶香气。

一旁整理柜子的程玟注意到这边的动静，撇过头去长叹了口气。

“恕我直言，先生，您现在这个行为一点也不像对待一个补品的态度。”

小家伙微不可见地微微颤了下。

“闭嘴。”

程玟空出一只手抵在唇边，朝司尘比了个拉链拉上的手势，眸子里盈满了恶劣的笑意。

司尘颔首，抚过少年单薄的脊背，即使隔着睡衣，也能感受到突兀的脊柱线。

“他叫小黑，我的管家。”

“先生，我的名字是程玟。。。”

“我说是小黑就是小黑。”

好过分一先生。

程玟整理好了柜子，顺带着收了绒垫换了新的，才抱着纸箱晃晃悠悠走出去。

司尘搂着宋疏向床边去。

直到头触到柔软的枕头，小家伙才如梦初醒般，将脸埋在司尘臂弯里低低啜泣起来。

“别哭了。”

肩膀耸动了下，怀中的小家伙硬生生忍住了哭泣，抬头望着司尘呜咽着。

带着薄茧的指腹为他拭去眼角的泪，自脸颊滑下，相抵摩挲着少年软糯的唇瓣。

“再哭明天眼睛该肿了，乖，有什么问题明天再说，先睡觉。”

怀揣着不安的眸子终于闭上了。

夜深。

——————

宋疏是被冰凉的酒液浇醒的。

入目是一片浓墨般的漆黑，挣动了下，却发现双臂被锢住吊着，脚踝处又是熟悉的金属触感。

男人灼热的气息喷洒在脸上。

刚张口想解释着什么，嘴却被毫无征兆地套上了口球。

细碎的吻从脖颈向下延伸，单薄的睡衣被粗暴地撕碎丢弃在一旁。

无法吞咽的口水透过口枷淌下来，胸前一片滑腻的湿凉。

“你知道吗，我从‘溯’那群人手里买到你的时候，你归在‘补品’的范畴里。”

胸前的肉粒被男人捻在手里搓弄，无法扼住的喘息回荡在房间里。

男人比划了下什么，随即意识到少年蒙着眼罩，自嘲地笑了笑，“你当时都，怎么说，唔，碎成一片片了？”

“我废了好大劲才把你恢复成人样。”

皮鞭落下，抽在少年腰间白嫩的软肉上。

“你知道吗，之前喂你的那碗是鲛人的血液，鲛人的血液有很强的治愈效果。结果洒了那么多，小黑收拾衣服的时候看到可心疼了，他可是眼馋那个好久了。”

鞭子落到皮肤只是一霎的疼痛，最难耐的是后续鞭子弹起的那一瞬，似是要连带着皮肉都剐  
去一片。

“你说，我都这样了，你为什么还是要离我而去，为什么又要抛弃我。。。”

宋疏无法回答，丝丝抽着冷气。

胸前很快红肿起一道道鞭印，男人俯下身子，噬咬着，标记着自己的地盘。

归于沉寂。

——————

宋疏是第二天被解开枷锁的。

因为肚子的咕咕叫。

男人终是不忍。

拨开小家伙的眼罩，果不其然看见了红肿的眼角。

小家伙哭了整整一夜，再次见到光明时有些不适，微眯着眼望向男人。

司尘突然心里有些害怕。

害怕小家伙就这么离自己而去。

害怕小家伙就这么从此以后恨上自己。

纤长而卷翘的睫遮掩住了宋疏眼里的情绪，泪水混杂着涎液糊了满脸。

宋疏抬起头，满是红痕的手轻轻抱住了男人。

司尘身躯一僵。

“先生。。我错了。。。”

小家伙哭了一夜，嗓音嘶哑，尾音还发着颤。

“错哪了。”

司尘面上不显，内里却如翻腾的大海，波涛汹涌。

“我不该，瞒着先生，偷偷出房间找吃的。。。”

心里什么东西碎掉的声音。

“可是先生。。我当时真的好饿 。。我又不敢和您说。。。”

冰川断裂消融。

搂紧小家伙的脑袋，男人细细亲吻着他的眼角。

“对不起，我以为你要离开我。。。”

可是先生啊

已经来不及了

第一鞭落下来的时候

就已经来不及了呢

沉沦于此，无法回头了呢。


	3. 餍

小家伙又被先生迷迷糊糊抱到了卫生间。

汩汩水流冲刷着满胸膛的鞭印，其间点缀着细密的咬痕。

先生下手不重，都透着旖旎的嫩红色，偶有几道泛出青紫。

痕迹从脖颈向下延伸至腰际，白嫩的软肉上绽开一片妖冶的彼岸花海。

纯洁与淫乱并存，靡糜至极。

————————

程玟在楼下等急了，噔噔噔窜上楼开门冲进房间。

“某位喜新厌旧的司先生可以吃饭了吗，太阳都晒。。。？？！”

凌厉的目光扫了过来，程玟顿时觉得自己凉了半截。

哦他的先生啊

正在用高贵的手

抓着毛巾给他的小宠物

擦 头 发。

一旁洗净的口枷放在软垫上，等待晾干。

自己现在假装什么都不知道退出去还来得及吗？？！

宋疏身上套着男人的衣服，偏大的尺码和没纽上的扣子让身上的痕迹一览无遗。

细细擦干少年的柔顺短发，司尘将毛巾放置一旁，回过头看着一旁石化的程玟。

“。。。嗯？吃饭去？”

“。。。”怂到屁都不敢放一个。

将小家伙的碎发别到耳后，司尘低头往小家伙额头嘬了一口。

“走吧，小家伙饿了。”

收拾了下东西，程玟抱着变成碎布条的睡衣暗暗感叹自己以后应该多买几套备用。

三人走下楼去。

跟在司尘身后，程玟暗搓搓地朝自家司先生咬耳朵。

“先生怎么进展怎么快，我还以为要很久才。。。”

某位误会了小家伙的司先生显然不想回答这个问题，决定瘫着脸装聋作哑。

无奈程玟绕着司尘陀螺似的转了好几圈也没问出来。

荷包蛋煎的恰到好处，撒上糖放在精致的圆盘里冒着热气。

配上两根烤肠和一杯牛奶，令人胃口大开。

不太妙的是，生活自理能力为零的司先生家里平常也不曾招待人，于是餐厅只有可怜兮兮的两把椅子。

在自家先生的冰冷目光下，程玟默默地端着他的那份早餐去别处吃了。

虽然宋疏觉得他完全可以搬把椅子过来一起吃。

“先生。。。现在是，什么时候了。。”

“嗯？你睡了一个多月了，刚过秋分，怎么了？”

宋疏想起了他家楼下的小猫。

一只皮毛光滑发亮的小黑猫。

起初宋疏上下楼时路过它总是过来蹭他的腿，亲昵得很。

后来便渐渐熟络了起来。

之后见的次数就少了起来，每逢半个月才能见到一次，宋疏也就每隔半个月给它喂些吃食。

“猫。。。”

“你说小黑？”

“唔。。？不是，是我家楼下的一只。。”

司尘吃完了早餐，放下餐盘，懒洋洋地靠在椅背上不答话，眼眸含笑。

蹲在一旁偷听宋疏絮絮叨叨地说小黑猫的程玟也耐不住了。

“唔抱歉，打扰一下，宋先生您说的小黑猫，就。是。鄙。人。”

宋疏以一副活见了鬼的表情看了一出大变活人，不对，是大变活猫。


	4. 小剧场 宋疏

宋疏是在孤儿院长大的。

旧时的记忆已斑驳，宛如泛黄的脆弱纸页，轻轻触碰便会化为齑粉。

说是孤儿院，也不尽然。

只是个小破院子，主人以私人的名义收养着被抛弃的幼童。

宋疏是奶奶从田间的水沟里捡到的。

日暮西垂，晚风掠过田野阡陌，吹乱了奶奶耳鬓的银丝。

月上柳梢，奶奶蹬着自行车，溅起一片破碎星光。

宋疏成了院子里第七个孩子。

昏黄灯光下，爷爷看着他浑浊的灰眼睛，重重叹了口气。

不过好在宋疏并没有瞎，只是生来便带着点近视。

他成了几个孩子中最有出息的，考上了本地一所大学。

不过爷爷奶奶已经看不到了。

因为惨淡的身世和雾灰的眸子，年少的他没少受到欺负。

不对，应该说是“欺凌”。

从学校到小院的路上有条小巷，巷口栽着棵槐树。

宋疏生的细嫩干净，长期的营养不良让他比同龄的孩子矮了一截。

如果要干什么，那条小巷是最好的选择。

地痞流氓挑软柿子捏，哪天心情不佳便把他按在地上揍一顿，末了还啐口痰在脸上，才骂骂咧咧地走了。

那群学校里喊着他异类的小崽子则会从后面给他蒙上布条——这样就不知道究竟是谁干的了。

头发被剪的乱七八糟，脸上画上小乌龟，校服下的胳膊掐的青青紫紫。

嘴上喊着他“魔鬼”  
宋疏看他们才像是魔鬼。

很矛盾吧。  
被踹翻在地，被迫承受着拳打脚踢地时候，  
他竟然生出一丝隐秘的快感。

想要臣服，  
却不是向他们。

好在原先的宋疏已经死了。

他是被先生带回来的。

第一次有人给他解开枷锁。

第一次被人抱去洗手间。

第一次有人为他拭去眼泪对他说“别哭。”

第一次有人特地为他准备早餐。

还有好多好多的第一次啊，都是先生所给予的。

宋疏想，他是属于先生的。  
从身到心，完完全全，彻彻底底地属于先生。

他甘愿臣服。

————堕落的神明低下他的头颅，倚在撒旦的脚边，虔诚低吟破碎的神曲。

（orz一个小剧场，关于宋疏的身世。司尘和宋疏，他们是那种在天堂没有席位，一起相互扶持坠入阿鼻地狱的关系。）


	5. 脂

突然觉得整个人都不好了。

程玟看着宋疏，突然恶意满满地想告诉他司先生也是。。唔。

刚萌芽的念头被司尘一个眼刀掐灭了。

“吃好了吗？”

“唔，啊，好了。”

“以后回答不要犹豫，走吧，去‘洗洗’。”

他们以后的路还很长，但他并不介意现在就开始教他规矩。

宋疏临走之际没有接受到收拾餐盘的程玟同情的目光。

直到按着先生的吩咐乖巧地扶着洗手池跪下，看着先生从柜子拿出的东西，才感到有点，不太妙。

“我只教一遍，以后自己来弄。”

司尘卸掉淋浴的花洒，接上软管头，调试着水温和流速。

先生的五官很深邃，卫生间暖黄的灯光下，肌肤温润细腻如玉石般。

浅棕的眸子里透着幽绿的星光。

抹上润滑剂，从后面褪下小家伙裤子。

小家伙在微微发抖，脚趾蜷着，双腿肌肉绷紧打颤。

温凉的手抚上两汪腰窝，沿着臀缝向下，不带任何色欲的触碰。

“待会放轻松，不要排斥。”

先生抚过的地方好像热得快要烧起来了。

导管在润滑剂的作用下顺利地进入了后穴。

小家伙不适地扭动了下屁股，显然不喜欢这突然进入的异物。

臀瓣猝不及防被人不轻不重拍了一下。

引来一阵颤栗。

水流透过导管流了进来。

时间仿佛被无限延长，跪在地上的膝盖也有些红肿起来。

小家伙难耐地扭动着。

先生终于停下了，缓缓将导管往外抽。

司尘陌然盯着小家伙的眼睛。

“憋着，不许漏出来。”

抽离的瞬间，宋疏身体僵直，丝毫不敢动弹。

肚子响起奇怪的咕噜声。

又好似过了一个世纪那么长，才再次听到先生那清越的声音，如同天籁。

“可以了。”

宋疏艰难地过头去看向先生，脸上是遮掩不住的无助与羞涩。

“先生，您，能不能。。能不能。。”

眼眶里泪花打着转，摇摇欲坠。

“好。”

低头啄了口小家伙的唇角，司尘起身向门外走去。

“清洗干净，重复几次直到没有杂质。再出来找我。”

本就许久没有进食，又谈何来的杂质。

小家伙是湿漉漉地出来的。

某位坏心眼的先生出房门时顺带收走了衣服。

宋疏其实生得极美，细嫩白净，滑嫩的肌肤似能掐出来水来。

是带着东方韵律的美，没有司尘那般深邃的五官，如羊脂玉般温润，比清晨花瓣还要娇嫩美艳几分。

没有明朗的肌肉线条，也没有多余的一丝赘肉。

雾蒙蒙的灰色眼睛盯着先生，他此刻唯一的光。

司尘准备甘油的动作顿了顿。


	6. 甘

“去那跪着。”司尘指了指一旁的绒垫。

先生的声音冷冰冰的，听不出感情。

之前的驼色绒垫被程玟替换成了深蓝色，绵长的绒毛换成了灯芯绒。

膝盖触到时硌得慌。

宋疏乖巧地顺着先生的意思跪下，随即眼前闪过一道。

先生把其余的灯都关了，只留下头上的一顶还亮着。

一切似乎又回到了原点。

先生手里拿着几包透明袋装的液体走过来，连带卷起一阵松木的香气。

鼻尖绕着先生的味道。

司尘将小家伙引着趴下，手腕被抓着背到身后。宋疏只能侧着上半身，肩膀与绒垫接触才能堪堪维持住平衡。

他不喜欢这种姿势，几乎被剥夺视觉看不见先生的姿势他都不喜欢。

膝盖被先生分开，冰凉的金属质感袭来，双腿之间被架了一根钢棍而无法并拢。

肌肤上还带着些许水珠，随着轻微抖动顺着曲线滑下来。

司尘修长的指节探入穴口。

宋疏下意识地挣动着想要逃离。

“唔...不要..”

“第二条，随时保持清洁，以及，对于我的命令，不能说‘不要’。”

浅浅探入一根指节，变着法得揉摁搓抵。

媚肉争先恐后绞上指节。

胸腔剧烈起伏，小家伙死咬着唇瓣扼住了即将出口的低吟，徒留下鼻腔粗重的喘息声。

酥麻快感在体内横冲直撞，沿着脊髓直冲向大脑。

很快便增加到了三根手指，毫无章法又似有什么规律可循。

即使无人触碰，性器也已半勃。

淫液从前端溢出，滴落在绒垫上。

司尘另一只手抹了把前端溢出的淫液，手指尖划过小家伙的分明的肋骨，揉搓着胸前可怜的朱果。

体内堆叠积压快感，却又无处发泄。

钢棍的存在让他无法并拢双腿，先生只是浅浅地探入扩张，胸前的肉粒沾染上自己的淫液，在冷空气中瑟瑟挺立。

宛如隔靴搔痒，始终达不到顶峰。

“先生..唔啊..先生..碰碰我....”

司尘没有束缚住小家伙，只是在开始时扣住他的手背到了身后。

如今小家伙自己抓着手肘，指节因为用力而泛着青白。

身上还未消下的痕迹透着情欲的红。

这种状态下，小家伙只要自己触碰下前端便能踏上云端。

可他没有。

似是终于抚到了一点，小家伙突然间整个身躯震颤了下，小腿肌肉都痉挛起来。

司尘的手抽离了身体。

节节攀升的快感积压到顶点却没了下文。

被人从云端抛下的感觉不太好。

“先生，唔先生.....”

手掌落下臀瓣，清脆的响声掩住了小家伙的胡言乱语。

“有些规矩，得从小开始教。”

又是一声落下。

“刚刚灌肠的时候，你在挣扎。”

“哈啊...先..”

“二十下，自己数出来。”

开始几下总是最难耐的，先生的手落下，宋疏下意识地就想扭动着身子躲开。

于是又被司尘罚了五下。

打到最后也不知是多少下了，房里只留下小家伙低低的啜泣声。

后腰到大腿一片旖旎的嫩红。


	7. 茸

先生指尖总是带着一股凉意。

软管又被塞了进去。

小家伙这次没有挣扎，只是趴在地上瑟瑟发着抖。

通透粘稠的液体灌了进来。

先生慢条斯理地挤着袋子，看着液体顺着软管流入小家伙的身体。

在先生挤完第三袋甘油，准备换上第四袋的时候，小家伙终于受不住了。

“哈啊...先生...满了..”

好脾气的先生一手温柔抚着小家伙的脑袋，一手继续悠悠地挤着第四袋甘油。

“乖。”

小家伙难耐地闭上了眼，红肿的眼角闪烁着泪花。

溢出的甘油顺着股缝淌下，充血的肠壁似是已吃不下更多 。

软管抽离的一瞬间，宋疏下意识缩紧后穴，想要止住即将涌出的液体。

冰冷的金属质感堵住了即将决堤的可怜地方。

腿间被什么毛茸茸的东西触及，让人发痒。

先生抚顺他凌乱的短发，为他拭去眼角的泪痕。

无意识还紧紧抓着手肘的手被司尘拨开，小家伙粗粗喘着气，撑在地上望着先生，灰蒙蒙的眸子里翻搅着云雾。

“起来走走。”

艰难撑起抖抖索索的身子，膝盖还有着未化开的红肿淤痕。

垫子太硬了些，下次让程玟换个。

牵起小家伙的手，引着他抚上略微鼓起的小腹。

宋疏显然不适应肠道满满涨涨的怪异感觉，走了两步路便喘着不动了，可怜巴巴地盯着先生的眼睛。

顺带扭了扭胯。

股间荡下来一条毛茸茸的小尾巴摇啊摇。

————倦痛的缘分，伸出又收回的碰触，频频回首像飞蛾扑向火。

先生硬下心来给小家伙长个教训，也便强迫自己忽视了小家伙眨巴眨巴可怜兮兮的样子。

————————  
司尘很忙。

某位先生耗费了小半天随小家伙一起折腾，剩下的半天才急吼吼处理正事。

宋疏窝在先生怀里不动弹。

先生的尺度把控的刚刚好，既不会让甘油回流到胃引起咽呕，又让整个肠道都处于饱和的状态。

动一动就感觉快要漏出来了。

桌面上摆着一沓纸，宋疏看不懂那一页页纸张上宛如鬼画符一般的字迹。

先生将它们摊开，粗略扫过一遍后拣出几页戳上印，其余的理齐整交由程玟处理。


	8. 绒

小家伙缩在先生怀里迷迷糊糊睡着了。

股后延伸出来的小尾巴垂下来，绒毛绕着司尘的腿。

等到把所有纸页全分好类，堆叠在一起，已是傍晚时分。

因为后面还含着东西，宋疏坚决抗拒讨论“吃饭”这个话题。

司尘没有办法，只有抱着他去浴室排干净。

暖黄灯光下，依旧晶莹剔透的液体从小家伙股间泄出，冲入浴缸的下水口。

小穴在遇到冷空气，瑟索着缩起来，宛如倒放的花朵盛开的慢镜头。

宋疏整个人像只树懒似的挂在先生身上，通红的脸埋在司尘颈间，眼睛里盛着一汪水，即将溢出眼眶，颤颤巍巍地抖动着。

司尘等甘油都流得差不多了，才捞过一旁的毛巾替他擦拭干净。

说来也怪，小家伙的身体极其敏感，随便对他呼口气耳垂都能红半天。

情欲上来了，肌肤下都透着一层淡淡的粉红色，再配上欲迎还拒，奶声奶气的喘息，真让人把持不住。

鞭打留下的痕迹到消散得极其快速，不知道是自己的下手轻还是小家伙的体质问题，到现在只能看见几道不太明显的印子。

让人想在这具完美的身体上添上自己的印记。

想要亵渎这如纯洁的天使般的小家伙。

就这么挂在先生身上，走出卫生间的时候，宋疏从拐角的镜子里瞄到了自己的脸。

红得像只猴屁股。

司尘没有提吃饭的事，反而去衣柜里拿了套自己的衣服。

一件白衬衫。

套在宋疏身上，显然显得宽松得多。

先生在一排柜子里翻找着什么。

小家伙手足无措地站在旁边，眼观鼻，鼻观心。

偶尔偷偷抬头瞟一眼先生，总瞟到那排充当背景的柜子里各种奇奇怪怪的东西。

各类型号的枷锁是最多的。

还有些材质不同，大小尺寸结构形态各异的阳具和小跳蛋。

软管和一些细长的小棒放在一起。

一箱子的甘油旁边是一整排的润滑剂和套套。

想到在以后的相处过程中，这些东西或多或少都会用在自己身上，宋疏感到一阵羞耻。

羞耻得他身下的小玩意儿都抬起头。

半隐在洁白的衬衫下，宽松的衣摆挡住了下身，可先生时不时侧过头来的目光让他觉得自己的异常已经被先生知道了。

什么事都瞒不过先生啊。

特别是小家伙的脸上根本藏不住事。

先生挑挑练练了很久，从柜子的角落里拿出了几个尺寸挺小的跳蛋。

比鸭蛋还要再小上一号。

是个标准的椭圆形，糖果色的配色加上造型总能让人联想到下午茶中精致小巧的马卡龙。

如果它们的后面没有拖着一个长长的防水电线的话。

司尘逐个打开，几个跳蛋都发出了电量不足的几下颤动。

随后以低频震动着，电力微弱得好似老掉牙的马车，车轱辘要掉下来还没有掉下来。

先生关闭了跳蛋，递给了小家伙。

先生的手骨节分明，青色的脉络在皮下隆起，蜿蜒盘入袖口。

与这一堆东西相比显得额外格格不入。

“拿两个，自己放进去。”


	9. 渤

抬眸，成功看到小家伙藏在发梢下红得滴血的耳垂。

宋疏不知道先生这是什么恶趣味。

轻啄了下小家伙的眼角，温柔而缱绻，却被小家伙蹭过来，脸颊蹭过下颔，小脑袋埋在自己的颈窝。

不安分的手乘机攀上来，揉皱了司尘整齐笔挺的西装。

先生总是这样呢，自己永远衣冠楚楚，衣服扣子扣到最上面一颗，腰部衣物栓起来，没有一丝凌乱的褶皱。

还总爱有事没事整理袖口。

唔，这样子就好看多了。

不老实的小天使乘着撒旦大人不注意悄悄点了把火。

倏地把先生自以为傲的定力烧得面目全非。

司尘绷着脸挪开小家伙游走的手，隔着衣料掐了把腰间的软肉。

小脸夸张地一皱，五官都缩在一起，双手乖巧地背在身后，半眯着眼看着自家先生。

司尘向来受不了小家伙朝自己装可怜，心都软成了一滩水。

双手环抱住小家伙，将他锢在自己的一方天地里，跳蛋掉落在地，发出清脆的回响。

耳后脖颈的敏感被人舔舐。

先生此刻的嗓音低沉而沙哑，透着特有的慵懒气息，灼热的气流喷洒。

“你再这样，我怕控制不住我自己，宝贝。”

腰腹顶上了一个物什，隔着衣料都能感受到炽热。

随着自己的颤动闷闷撞了两下。

先生从一开始就表现得无欲无求，自律到近乎于禁欲。

即使是给自己灌肠的时候依旧能面不改色，坐怀不乱。

以至于他没有意识到，自己的先生，那个如同圣人般拯救自己的先生，也是会有欲望这种东西的。

小小的火星以燎原之势熊熊燃烧。

于是琐碎的吻落下，沿着喉结向上到分明的颚线，最终纠缠于唇齿间。

小家伙感到先生在口腔里攻城略池，肆意掠夺，和自己争抢有限的氧气。

却又一次在最紧要的关头退了出去，就差那么临门一脚。

过分。

——————  
司尘一向奉行着“饥饿感”。

只有许久的求之不得，饥肠辘辘，才能感受到饱餐一顿的充实与盈溢。

况且在这种状态下，再近一步，他都不确信接下来理智能控制暴走的情欲。

真没想到有一天自己也要一起品味这种饥饿的味道。  
——————  
空气中弥漫着糜烂的味道。


	10. Chapter 10

先生绅士至极地远离了他的身体，顺带替他理好衬衫的褶皱。

鼻尖幽幽的松木香气盈散开去，宛若抓在手心的沙，细腻沙砾顺着指缝流走，不见痕迹。

宋疏想拉住先生的袖口，掌心却被塞了什么东西。

“你逾距了。”

司尘冷冰冰的话语让房间温度骤降。

先生容忍他的小动作，他的撒娇，但凡事总得有个度。

一句话转瞬间让这里重新化为牢笼，将他囚禁于此。

手心一股滑腻的橡胶质感。

跌跌撞撞向后退去，直到后背触到木门的坚硬。

小家伙一条腿挂在先生臂弯里，单脚站立的姿势令他重心不稳，摇摇晃晃倚着门框保持几分平衡。

这样的门户大开的姿势让他完全呈现于先生眼前，被迫掀开的衬衫衣摆下，昂首挺立的阳具与泛着嫩红的花穴都清晰可见。

埋在碎发间的灰蓝眸子含着泪花，却强忍着没有落下来。

司尘简直爱死了小家伙这委屈巴巴又不敢言不敢怒的样子。

宋疏手中拿捏着两个跳蛋，艳丽的玫红色与明亮的黄，在昏暗灯光下愈发显眼。

在先生的注视下将其中一个缓缓推入甬道。

没有润滑，没有扩张，整个过程显得干涩而无比困难。

算是先生对自己的一个小惩罚。

未经人事的甬道极度抗拒着异物的入侵。

耳边传来一声嗤笑，先生空余的手抚上自己的唇。

乖巧地张嘴，骨节分明的手指探入口腔，模仿性交的动作浅浅抽插。

藏在衬衫下的皮肤透着情潮的粉，两点茱萸将单薄衣料勾勒出形状。

清泪顺着脸颊滑下，有几行滑入口中，咸津津的。

泪水中混杂着许多不知名的情愫，委屈，无助，悸动，恐惧，痴狂，一并与情欲揉捏在一起。

小家伙自渎的样子带着他自己都不知道的魅惑，媚音入骨，司尘如今身上每一处细胞都在叫嚣着。

俨然一个吸食精气的小魅魔。

无法吞咽的涎液顺着嘴角流下，被先生刮去，手掌蹭过腰腹时身体一阵颤栗。

先生将依旧抵在穴口的徘徊的小东西向深处推去，换来肠壁的剧烈抵触。

不耐烦地啧了一声，耐着性子抵进去一根手指，摩挲揉按开褶皱。

等到甬道里分泌出粘稠肠液，这才继续将它往深处推去。

不是极深的地方，一指的距离，恰好抵在小家伙的前列腺上。

换来小家伙无助的几声呻吟，尾调恰到好处的随着他的动作上扬。

潋滟眸瞳里有着先生的倒影，小巧挺翘鼻尖红彤彤的。

不敢再揪住先生的衣袖，只好自己扳住光滑的门板，指尖死死扣进浮雕花纹的缝隙，不敢有大的动作。

先生又从自己手里抽走了另一个，只是浅浅塞在穴口，不得不时刻绷紧肌肉才能不让它顺着地心引力掉下去。

可一旦绷紧，里头那个便随着肌肉蠕动摩擦着腺体，令人无法顾全两边。

在沉沦快感中听到了什么东西拨开的声音。

司尘打开了开关。

原本只是随自己动作摩擦的小玩意儿工作起来，紧贴着腺体律动着。

哪怕只是电量不足的极低频率，在那种地方跳动，也足以让人抓狂。

恍惚间宋疏感觉先生将自己另一条腿也揽了起来，自己的手本能抱住先生的脖颈。

自己悬空着，背后是冰冷的门板。

重新感觉到先生的气息，小家伙好了伤疤忘了疼，又开始不安分起来，扭动腰肢就往先生胸膛上蹭，肚脐触到先生的金属扣子，冰冰凉凉的质感。

昂首挺立的阴茎不耐地摩擦着衣料，充血的前端溢出淫液。

感到托着自己后背的手一松，随后欲望被先生抓握于手中。

宋疏此刻快被滔天的快意所淹没，挺着身子往前送，眼睛半眯着，没注意到先生另一只手中的金属圆棒。

直到翕张的马眼被堵住，小棒顺着直达底部，只在顶上留下一个小圆球。

金属摩擦尿道的感觉很奇怪，刺痛中带着一丝痒意。

颅内霎时一片空白，大腿内侧肌肉痉挛抽搐，小家伙晃着脑袋慌忙登上云端。

原本应喷射而出的液体被堵住了去路，快感迟迟不肯落下帷幕。

“唔...先，先生...给我...给我...”

恶劣地捏了把大腿内侧的肌肉，小家伙腿根一软几乎要瘫在先生怀里。


End file.
